dynheaddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Bonus Points
A '''Secret Bonus Point '''is awarded to our hero Headdy each times he discovers some kind of secret and each one increases your final score by a number. Their number varies with the stages, and there are 39 in the game in total. They are often related to hitting the curious Bino. Act 1 There's only one Secret Bonus Point in the opening act. The Getaway * Destroy the Robo-Collector before it leaves the screen. Act 2 There are eight Secret Bonus Points in this act. Practice Area * Complete Headcase's practice stage. * Complete Hangman's practice stage. * Complete Beau's practice stage. Toys N the Hood * Knock the green soldier off the watch tower (BEFORE destroying it with the ball). * Destroy Old McGee (first defeat Catherine Derigueur). * Destroy Mule McGee (first defeat Catherine Derigueur). * Defeat Snake Eyes (choose the path that requires the Spike Head instead of the one that requires Pin Head). Mad Dog and Headdy * Wait for Mad Dog will drop Bino, then strike him twice. Act 3 There are four Secret Bonus Points in this act. Down Under * Wait for the second ball machine to start releasing smiley balls and destroy one of these. Backstage Battle * Wait for Trouble Bruin to release a puppet with an inflated blue head, then destroy it. The Green Room * Destroy the Puppeteer before Gentleman Jim. Clothes Encounters * Wait for the Wooden Dresser to put on a Bino costume and destroy it. Act 4 There are seven Secret Bonus Points in this act. Terminate Her Too * Keep hitting one of the orbs at the beginning. * Destroy one of the cannonballs shot by the Super Tank Machine. * Destroy the frog statue blocking the water. Mad Mechs * Destroy all five blue blocks with the Hammer Head. Mad Mechs 2 * Destroy the two fans (they award one Secret Bonus Point each). Just hit them everytime they turn back on until they are destroyed. Heathernapped * Wait for Bino to come down to clean the windows and destroy him. Act 5 There are three Secret Bonus Points in this act. Stair Wars * Wait before destroying Trouble Bruin and continue climbing the tower. At some point, the Secret Bonus Point will be awarded. Towering Internal * Don't take any damage before destroying the two arms and reaching the platform above. This also has to be done within a certain time limit. Spinderella * At some point, Bino will start walking around the screen. Hit him until he is destroyed. Act 6 There are three Secret Bonus Points in this act. The Flying Game * Wait until the Headcase at the beginning shows a Bino head and hit it. * A bit later, one of the rockets will have a dog in the window, destroy it. Baby Face * Keep shooting the Grandpa Face and don't let him grab you. Once it is destroyed, you will see Bino tied to the pole; shoot him to free him. Act 7 There are 3 Secret Bonus Points in this act. Headdy Wonderland * One of the cows will make a different noise when jumped on; destroy it by hitting it in the back. * Just before the fight with the Gatekeeper, there's a totem pole with a bird-like man sitting on it; hit him before he flies off. * During the fight with the Gatekeeper, he might bring in Bino. Smash him off screen. Act 8 There are six Secret Bonus Points in this act. The Rocket Tier * Collect every bonus item on the screen. Illegal Weapon 3 * Hit one of the falling soldiers after destroying the Missile Man. Fun Forgiven * Hit Tarot's heart ball three times. * After fighting him, there are three "Shoot Here" blocks at the top of the platforming section. Hit the one near the exit to get the point. Vice Versa * Destroy three of the fireballs shot by the upside-down top hat-wearing heads. Twin Freaks * During the fight with the Keymaster, hit the enemy with a Bino head that the boss launches. Act 9 There are four Secret Bonus Points in this act. Fatal Contraption * When you reach the platform with Cocoa on it, hit it to receive a Secret Bonus Point. * Destroy every Normal and Hammer block on the level. Far Trek * Avoid Trouble Bruin for one minute. Finale Analysis * During the green orb attack, use the Hammer Head to destroy all of the spike men that fly up from the bottom.